Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect such electronic content. One such methodology is to use multiple storage systems that have differing levels of performance. For example, systems that tend to have a lower performance level tend to be less expensive on a per gigabyte level. Conversely, systems that have a higher level of performance tend to be more expensive on a per gigabyte level. Accordingly, users are often required to choose between a more expensive, higher level of performance and a less expensive, lower level of performance.